Don't You Remember
by yuuri727
Summary: Kairi's a new student at Twilight Academy. She suddenly meets her childhood friend, Sora but he doesn't remember her anymore. Can it possibly affect Kairi that much? SorKai, Namixas,Haylette. Please R&R.


**Don't You Remember?**

****

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

This is my first fic! I know it won't be that good so feel free to comment or suggest. I would really appreciate it! Thanks for reading:)

**Chapter 1: Childhood Past **

---Flashback—

Another fine day at the white sands of Destiny Islands , the breeze became cool and refreshing as the gentle sound of the waves splashed to and fro the powder-white sand. A small girl about the age of 5 sat on the coast with a small figure clenched in her tiny hands. Her auburn hair flew smoothly to the direction the breeze was headed. She seemed to be enjoying the soft wind brush through her cheeks. It wasn't long till a brunette boy approached her.

"Hi, Kairi! Watcha got there?" he approached cheerfully.

"It's my lucky charm. I always carry it with me for good luck!" she smiled back.

"The waves sound nice, doesn't it?" The small boy grinned as he closed his eyes, listening to the tender waves and the whistling of the wind.

"Yeah, I love the view from here. I wanna stare at it forever." Kairi grinned back.

"Hey, let's go to that cave under the big tree beside the waterfalls!" Sora stood up and pulled Kairi along with him.

"S-sora! Don't run too fast!!" Kairi squealed, the fact that she was going to trip from all the running.

"You run too slowly. Let's go! It's not that far!" Sora yelled back playfully.

They ran towards the big tree, beside a waterfall. The two stopped and tried to gasp for air.

"This…is…it…Kairi…we're here." Sora panted as he pointed to a small hole under the tree.

"How…do…we…get in?" Kairi fell on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's simple. We crawl. I think we could fit through that hole." He bent and started to creep inside.

The auburn-haired girl bent and did the same. When they got there, they were able to stand up again. There were a lot of drawings scribbled on the wall.

"Wow…" Kairi's eyes widened as she glanced on the different figures engraved on the wall.

"It's cool, right?" The small brunette smirked and picked up two sharp rocks. He handed one to Kairi. "Let's draw! There's an empty space here!" Sora gestured and started to sketch on the cave walls.

"Okay, Sora…If you say so" The small auburn hair sat and doodled beside Sora.

"You know…We should cherish every moment we got left." The brunette said seriously.

"Sora…We got like…Forever years to spend with each other! Why are you acting like this is our last day together for the rest of our lives?" Kairi scoffed.

"What if said that's true?" Sora answered as he ruffled his spiky brown hair.

"Well...Don't!" Kairi joked back. "Look Sora! I drew you!!" She grinned widely.

"I drew you too! But, mine's no good." Sora pouted as Kairi looked at his drawing.

"It's not that bad, Sora! You'll improve next time." She smiled cheekily at her brunette friend.

Sora smiled back sadly. "I'm gonna miss you." He drew a paopu fruit beside Kairi's mouth.

"Huh? What are you saying?! Like I said, we're going to be together forever. Tomorrow, we could go swimming, and then we could go hang out by the paopu tree! Then, we could go collect some seashells. At the end of the day, we could go watch the sunset. Like what we always do!" Kairi exaggerated. 

"I wish we could still do that but…we're leaving tomorrow. We're moving far away from here! And we're not coming back! Not ever!" Sora cried out. 

The auburn haired girl picked up the rock again and scribbled the other half of the paopu fruit beside Sora's mouth. "Remember what you said? When two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies will become intertwined." Kairi handed him her lucky charm. "Don't ever forget me, okay, Sora?" 

The brunette took her charm and smiled widely. "I won't worry, Kairi. I won't forget you. I never will." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? Please review. I'll need it so I can improve the future chapters of the story. Thanks!


End file.
